


A Smooth-Talking Artwork

by CatchFish



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'll add more as I go, Idk where I'm going with this tbh, Reader is an artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchFish/pseuds/CatchFish
Summary: "It was the fourth time you had seen him this week. It was never unusual for customers to come in frequently, but you couldn't help but notice the way he watched you. That's probably what drew you to him."I'm horrible at dialogue I apologise.





	1. Pecan Pie, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That man. That beautiful fucking man. Fuck you just wanted to see him again. Maybe then you'd be able to draw him properly."

It was the fourth time you had seen him this week. It was never unusual for customers to come in frequently, but you couldn't help but notice the way he watched you.

That's probably what drew you to him.

Waitressing for a small café meant you learnt to recognise regular customers. Learn what they eat and drink frequently, and attempting to guess their order before they make it to add a sense of recognition and accommodation. Honestly, you couldn't care about what people ate, but smiling and asking if they wanted their usual order of apple pie and a latte in a singsong voice often earned you an extra tip. You knew most of the regular faces and their favourite meals. Maggie loved the chocolate banana pancakes and Joseph adored the pumpkin soup. Yet you had served this man every day during that week, and you still didn't know his name or dish.

Walking over to the stranger as you held a trademark smile, he looked up at you. He had a face that you'd just love to draw. Such interesting details and imperfections. A perfect ratio of sharp lines and curves made up to create an infectious grin and sweet brown eyes. His curly hair shone with highlights from the sunset out the window.

“Why hello there,” he grinned up at you. 

“Why hello to you too, sir. Are you ready to order?”

“Sir?” He laughed. “Please, just call me Dan. And I think I'll try the pecan pie if that's okay.”

You jotted down his order in your notepad. “Anything else, Dan?” His smile grew with the mention of his name, showing pearly white teeth.

“Nah, that's all.”

You began to walk towards the kitchen to put in his order, and as you did you heard his voice from behind you. “Bye bye, pretty lady.” You couldn't help but giggle at this.

He then ate and left, leaving a tip for you.

You and Dan had the same encounter around the same time every Monday to Thursday for the next two weeks. You asked the other servers if they had seen Dan on Friday to Sunday, your days off, and no one really had. It was nice to see his face most days. It brought a freshness to an otherwise average day of working. The more you served him, the more you two began to talk. You found out that he works nearby, and he had a job in creating internet content. “My job gets me all the ass,” he had joked.

You noticed different features of him with every new day. The way his laughter rattled in his chest, the way his hair bounced when he moved his head. Such unique features you ached to draw. But you simply just didn't have the time. It was impossible to draw him while you were on the clock, but by the time your shift was over you needed another look at him to imagine his face in perfect detail. No matter how much you attempted to subtly study it every time he came into the cafe, you'd always catch his eye and feel like you were staring at him.

Any time you found yourself staring at him, he'd just smile back at you. Such an enchanting smile. One you could watch for days. Though he looked like any average man, there was something about the way he moved. Every movement seemed carefully crafted, yet spontaneous. Smooth and intricate.

It was Sunday and throughout your entire day you couldn't stop thinking about him. He's just a customer with a pretty face. A smooth-talking artwork.

Though, lying in your bed on a warm Spring day, you could still hardly shake the thought of him. You'd thought that perhaps drawing him would rid his face from your mind. Though, without him in front of you, you just couldn't draw him right. Something was always off about it. Your trial and errors simply made it harder for you to erase the image of him from your head.

It was a struggle to fix your attention onto cooking dinner that night. You had such an intense craving for pecan pie. You made a mental note to order some from the café tomorrow at work. And that made you think about him, yet again. That man. That beautiful fucking man. _Fuck_ you just wanted to see him again. Maybe then you'd be able to draw him properly.


	2. Cravings

It was Monday, you were at work, and you were still thinking about him. Subconsciously tapping your foot against the dirty tiles any time you had a pause in conveying orders or pouring sub-par coffee became a habit. Staring out the window an waiting for the man who hadn't left your thoughts in days to enter your life again.

 

Fuck, you were hungry. Your lunch break was nearing and he still hadn't come. You hoped he would show up today. What luck you mus have for him to not turn up after longing to see him for so long.

 

Your stomach growled, reminding you of the prior nights craving for pecan pie. You decided to go ask the kitchen staff to have some prepared by the time you went on break. When you walked towards the front of the store again, you noticed a familiar face sitting at the table against the window. The face that had kept you up at night.

 

Dan was sitting at his usual table, reading the menu when you caught his eye. He put down the flimsy laminate and smiled at you. You took that as a queue to walk over to him.

 

With most customers you needed to fake a smile, but not with him. Just seeing him made your smile come naturally. You didn't even need to think.

 

Standing at his table, you studied his face yet again. When you got home tonight you'd be able to draw him perfectly this time.

 

You didn't even notice you were staring until you heard his voice. “Pretty lady? You okay there?'

 

You laughed, embarrassed. “Sorry, zoned out there.”

 

“Don't worry, it's hard not to get lost in these eyes,” Dan smirked.

 

You giggled, then remembered you were still on the clock. “Well, Dan, anything you want?”

 

“Well I'd love to know your name. Pretty lady is a cute nickname, but I'm sure your real name is much cuter.”

 

Of all the thoughts you'd had of him recently, one was never that he thought of you. The fact that he had any interest in you at all was an honest surprise. The remnants of such a simple flirt littered your brain and dusted your cheeks.

 

In a daze you almost spluttered out Dan's name as your own. It was the only name that lingered in your memory. But of course, you did have a name, and it found it's way to the tip of your tongue as you stuttered it out to the patient customer.

 

Dan repeated your name before bursting into a fit of laughter.

 

“W-what's so funny. Is it my name?”

 

“No,” Dan said between chuckles. “You've been wearing a name tag this entire time and I can't believe I only just noticed.”

 

You couldn't help but giggle along with the man. That was pretty stupid of him. But the fact that he could laugh at himself was charming, nonetheless.

 

As his chuckled died down, you took a moment to study his face. The curvature of his nose and shape of his eyes as he laughed. The brightness in those shimmering lights that he viewed the world with. What a world it must be in those eyes. You felt that anything he gazed upon would behold beauty to him. And with that though came another. Did you hold such beauty in his eyes?

 

A question left for another time, you thought as Dan began to rattle off about his order.

 

“-and I've just had this incredible craving for some tender-lovin' pecan pie right about now, you know?”

 

“Shit, yeah, I do know,” you mentally hit yourself for swearing while on the clock. “I've had a craving for some pecan pie since last night, man. I have a piece in the back with my name on it as soon as I get my break.” You jammed your thumb in the general direction of the kitchen in the back of the building.

 

“I see, I see. And when is your break, if I may be so bold as to ask,” Dan joked in a horrible concoction of fake accents.

 

You checked your phone. “I get off in about 5 minutes.”

 

Dan smirked. “In that case, would you like to share a meal with a lovely gentleman such as myself?”

 

Your smile grew. “That sounds good. I'll be right back with pecan pie for two.”

 

“Be back soon, pretty lady,” you heard as you headed towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this is really short and really late. I haven't had a single moment to use my laptop since I'm on holidays in Perth for a while. I get back home next week so I'all start typing up the next chapter then.


	3. Chapter 3

You returned to Dan's table minutes later. You had taken your apron off and cleaned up a little. You placed the two slices of pecan pie down on the table, and Dan licked his lips. “Fuck, I'm starving.”

You nodded in agreement as you sat down opposite him, and you both began to dig in. Dan moaned softly while still chewing. “I needed this,” he laughed, with food still in his mouth.

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” you joked.

Dan finished his mouthful. “You're not my real mum,” he groaned and stuck out his tongue. The two of you just laughed.

After you had both finished your plates, the two of you just sat there in silence. There was no tension or awkwardness in the stillness. Just peacefulness.

“So, Dan, what brings you to such a shitty cafe?" You laughed.

He laughed back. “Well, it's really close to where I work, and it's just nice to have somewhere to go to just relax when shit gets hectic,” he sighed.

Tentatively, you reached your hand over to lie on his. “Yeah, I understand. Sometimes it's nice to just get away for a while and recharge the batteries. Life doesn't provide breaks, you have to find them yourself. And I'm happy you've found this little cafe to escape in.”

Dan smiled at you, and moved his hand to lie on yours. He rubbed circles on the back of you hand with his thumb. “Well I'm quite relaxed now. Do you wanna...” Dan trailed off and you looked expectantly at him. “I don't know. Do you wanna go somewhere?”

“As in like, a _date_?”

“Yeah.”

You looked into his dark auburn eyes as you tried to find the words to answer. “yeah I'd- I'd love to! I mean, well that sounds really needy. I mean, um, it would be great. I would enjoy that.” You stuttered and blushed as Dan just laughed.

“You're adorable, you know that right?”

You could feel the heat in your cheeks as you tore your gaze away, and to the clock adorning the doorway to the kitchen.

“I- um- I have to go back to work soon.”

Dan sighed. “Yeah, so do I.”

“Um, is that date tonight?”

Dan's smile dropped. “I'm sorry, I'm really busy for the next couple days with work shit. Is Friday okay for you? 7 o'clock?

You smiled at him, hoping he would return it again. “Yeah, that's perfect.”

“Perfect, I'll pick you up then.”

You and Dan exchanged phone numbers quickly before Dan paid for the both and said his goodbyes. The door chimed on his way out, and you just felt completely fuzzy. Your phone buzzed a familiar tune.

**Dan:**  
_ > Is this my pretty lady? Or is this some stranger who's totally down to fuck. Either way, I can't wait to see you._

You typed a reply and hit send as you smiled and headed back to the kitchen to get back to work. You'd never be able to shake the image of him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I'm sorry. It takes me ages to update.


End file.
